Rules
The rules system of this game is quite simple, and only requires two six-sided dice (or an online dice roller). Action Resolution The basic mechanic of this system is to roll 1D6 and multiply the result by the attribute you are using in a particular situation. Usually the GM decides on a target number, which the roll has to exceed in order to be successful, but in the case of opposed actions (where two characters are directly opposing each other), refer to the Combat rules, below. If the group finds it appropriate, a player can decide which attribute gets used for her troll’s action. Maneuvering in a situation in order to use your better attributes instead of the weaker ones is an important part of the game. If an attribute is at 0, the troll simply cannot succeed at actions that use that attribute. If this happens, the troll’s best bet is to try to work together with other trolls to accomplish her goal, or try to come at the problem from another angle. Difficulties and Results Combat In this game, “combat” is what happens whenever characters are opposing or competing with one another. This covers the usual forms of RPG combat like swordfighting, magic, and firearms, but it also comes into play when trolls are in some way opposing someone. The GM (or sometimes the players) should choose which attribute a troll uses for combat, and this is used for an opposed roll. Also, regardless of how many trolls and NPCs are participating in combat, their actions are basically simultaneous. The Attack Power of an action is 1D6 times the relevant attribute. Whoever’s action has the highest Attack Power wins that round of combat, while the opponent(s) (here, we are calling the loser the “defender”) are subject to psychological harm in the form of Stress. The opponent suffers Stress equal to the attacker’s Attack Power divided by the attribute the defender was using against the attacker, rounded down. If the defender’s relevant attribute is 0, they take Stress Equal to the full Attack Power. If both combatants roll the same Attack Power, then it is a tie or stalemate and neither side takes any damage. When several characters are working together, whether for attacking or defending, their respective Attack Powers are added together. If a group acting together is taking Stress, one member of the group (PCs take priority over NPCs, trolls must choose one from among themselves and not simply dump the stress on to non-player characters) will take all of the Stress points. When a troll takes Stress, note it down next to her Spirit rating. If a troll accumulates more Stress than her Spirit, she will have a Stress Explosion. If you really don’t want to have a Stress Explosion, you can opt to do whatever the opponent wants, and thereby not take any Stress. Think about what you’re doing before you start walking down this path. (Though it could be interesting in its own way . . . ) Stress Trolls receive stress through combat as noted above, or when it’s assigned by the GM. Combat in particular can cause a troll to accumulate lots of Stress very quickly. When a troll’s accumulated Stress exceeds her Spirit rating, she enters into a Stress Explosion. When this happens, the troll remains under the player’s control, but she can only do things that fall within the character’s Stress Explosion. However, as long as it falls within the Stress Explosion, anything goes. Each minute of real-life time (including when you take a break from the game) spent in this state removes one point of Stress, until the troll finally gets down to 0 Stress. The player whose character took damage should take care of keeping track of time, with the process verified by the GM. Stopwatches are pretty effective, but keeping track on a wall clock is fine, too. Stress can also be reduced by spending Favor points; see below. Boon Boon in FLARP represents not just the physical, but also the mental and spiritual condition of the troll. The GM ("Clouder") hands out points of Boon to the troll characters whenever he or she deems it right to do so. In particular, points of Boon should go to trolls who work hard to uphold their own health and willpower. These points can be spent in the following ways: A troll whose Boon drops below 0 eventually ends up dead, whether it is by fate, another troll or themselves. To avoid this horrifying fate, trolls can lower one of their attributes by one point, gaining 10 times the new attribute level in Boon (e.g., lowering Athletics from 3 to 2 provides 20 Boon), until the troll has 0 or more Boon. Of course, that means that troll can wind up on a downward spiral of reduced ability.